We Are the Hunters
by SquidTehKraken
Summary: An Eren x Mikasa fanfic. It starts with a chilly day off, but a few flirtatious gestures lead to something unexpected. Be prepared for a soul-crushing ending!
1. Cold Cadets

**A/N: Hello, welcome to my first fanfiction! This is going to be in Eren's point of view (for now). I'll probably be updating at least once a week maybe more because I love writing. Please leave a comment, I'm always looking for ways to improve!**

* * *

The air outside was cold and crisp and my covers were warm and soft; I had no intention of getting out of bed. I rolled over so the sunlight streaming through the window landed on my face. Slowly blinking my eyes, I looked through the frosted glass panes to see cadets strolling through the dirt roads, bundled up in thick coats. I sat up in bed, stretching and yawning, and I leaned over the side rail of the bunk, looking down to the bed beneath me.

Mikasa was asleep, a forest green blanket curled around her lean but muscular frame. A cloud of breath escaped her chapped and pale lips, her short dark hair sprawled out on the pillow. Not wanting to wake her, I stealthily climbed down the ladder and headed to the dining hall. Since we had gotten a day off from training due to a bout of flu, the room wasn't very crowded. I grabbed two empty plates from the stack of dishes, and headed to the kitchen. Inside, a few bored-looking cadets were carefully choosing their breakfast. I walked over to the food, and thoughtfully piled up the plates with fruit, sausage, and eggs.

By the time I had come back to the room, Mikasa was awake, pulling on a dark blue hoodie to keep warm. "I brought you breakfast," I said softly, closing the door behind me. "Thanks Eren," she replied, grabbing a plate and sitting on her bunk to eat. I sat beside her, making a spur-of-the-moment decision to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before I started eating. I could tell she was surprised, my mouth curled into a smile when I saw her blushing out of the corner of my eye.

"So Mikasa," I said loudly, not looking up from my breakfast, "How's Armin?" "He's getting better," Mikasa replied, "I checked on him last night and his fever is going down," I tried to respond, but my mouth was so full of food all that came out was "Oghm tfhpat's grmehat" Mikasa laughed, she's so beautiful when she's happy. I smiled, swallowing my food and almost choking.

Mikasa set her empty plate aside and rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping both arms around my waist. A bright red blush crept up to my cheeks as I hesitantly hugged her back, not sure how to handle the situation. My heart sped up, adrenaline surging through my veins and I thought, "Gosh, I like Mikasa. Hell, I might love her!"


	2. Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes

**A/N: Hello minna! This chapter is going to be in Eren's POV again, so sorry about the late update! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you have anything to say about this chapter!**

I knocked on the dark wooden door that led to the room Armin stayed in. A small wisp of a girl opened it, blinking her large blue eyes in the light coming from behind me. "Are you here to see Armin?" she asked. "Yeah," I responded. The girl opened the door wider to let me in. Stepping inside, I located Armin laying on a bottom bunk, wrapped up like a burrito in thick blankets. Hearing my footsteps, he rolled over to face me.

"Hey Eren," he said, grinning. I smiled back and walked over to his bed, kneeling so we were face to face. "How've you been?" I inquired. "Fine, I feel better than I did yesterday," he replied, "Krista, the one who let you in, said my fever has been going down too." I nodded, looking to the side as she kneeled next to me.

I opened my bag, searching for the package Mikasa told me to give Armin. When I finally located it, I handed it to him, "It's from Mikasa, she told me to give this to you." Armin grabbed the package and ripped it open revealing a letter and a bag with homemade cookies, no doubt baked by my roommate Connie.

Armin smiled, "Can you tell Mikasa I said thanks?" "Sure." I replied. He said goodbye, Krista escorted me to the door. "Thanks for checking on him, he's been really lonely for the past couple days." "No problem," I replied, "I'm glad he's getting better."

I smiled again and turned around, hearing Krista close the door behind me. I headed back to my dorm, stopping on the way to say hi to Connie. I entered the dorm and pulled open one of the heavy drawers of the huge dresser, grabbing the thickest coat I had and a pair of woolen gloves.

Mikasa was waiting for me outside, and together we trudged through the snow that was beginning to fall. Mikasa looked up, catching a white snowflake on the tip of her nose. She smiled, twirling around and collapsing into a thin layer of the cold white powdery snow. I sat down next to her, accidentally brushing my hand against hers.

Mikasa turned her head to look over at me, rewarding me with one of her rare smiles. My cheeks burned, no doubt my face was a deep shade of red. Mikasa laughed, tugging her scarf down from over her chin. For a minute we lay there, enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly, a tightly packed white orb of snow came out of nowhere and hit me in the head. I yelped, sitting up and searching for the attacker.

Another snowball came flying, landing squarely on my nose. Mikasa sat up too, grabbing my hand to hide behind a nearby cabin. "Mikasa, what are you doing?" I asked. She held a finger over her pink lips, peering from behind the stone cabin wall. "Jean and Marco are hiding over there. Quick, make some snowballs so we can get them back," she whispered. I heeded her direction, gathering the snow into spheres as fast as I could. I needed to throw them at Jean with everything I had. It was obvious he had a crush on Mikasa, but I wasn't letting him get between us. Mikasa and I picked up the snowballs, creeping to the patch of snow where we just were.

Sure enough, a snowball hit me in the back. "There!" Mikasa said, pointing at an unoccupied cabin behind me. We sprinted over, preparing to attack. I rounded the corner to find Jean and Marco poised to defend. With a furious cry, I hurled the snowballs at Jean. Mikasa targeted Marco, making him drop all the perfect round orbs he was carrying. "Ok stop! We surrender!" He said, shaking the snow out of his dark brown hair.

We all put down the snowballs, and Mikasa punched Jean in the shoulder lightly, congratulating him on getting three hits on me. Jean laughed, making a point of puffing out his chest. "Ok Mikasa, let's go get some tea you must be freezing." I grabbed her hand, dragging her with me to the kitchen. There we each prepared a cup of peppermint tea, and went to sit on a porch bench.

Mikasa and I spent the rest of the morning there, chatting and sipping tea.


End file.
